Her
by Airina11
Summary: My first fanfic... I changed the plot from the original storyline as it takes place before the Agieti Blodhren. Please review it. PLEASE! If you think thAT I should change the rating i might put in some torture please tell me they're not that graphic
1. Her

Her.

Eragon rested his head against the doorframe as he watched Arya from his Study in his tree house.

"_Saphira?"_

"_Yes little one?"_

"_Do you think how I feel is wrong?"_

"_It's natural to feel affection to those whom appeal to you."_

"_But-it's just difficult"._

"_Don't worry little one. I'm watching over you." _Eragon couldn't help it. He laughed.

"_What's so funny?" _Sniffed Saphira. Eragon grinned looking into the heavens, "_Your watching over me literally__!"_

"_It's not _that_ funny"._ Eragon shook his head and turned to go back into his room when he saw Arya standing in his doorway. Suddenly he became rather more self conscious than usual and realized he was blushing.

"A-a-arya," he stuttered, "How'd you get in?

"I have my ways," she murmured.

"Well…uh d'you want some herb tea?"

Arya tilted her head and said, "Since when does Eragon Shadeslayer drink herb tea?"

Grinning Eragon replied, "I dunno. Maybe because he met an elvin princess, who drinks herb tea."

"Well then maybe, since she drinks it she would prefer a change?"

"Eragon has some nice iced tea cooling then. For you Arya Svit-kona." Eragon bowed low at the waist and exited to the kitchen.

When he returned a couple of seconds later he noticed that Arya was studying some papers on his writing desk.

"Seeing anything you like?" he said making her jump

"Wha-? Oh, not much. But… what is this? I didn't know Shadeslayers spent their time writing poetry." She remarked with raised eyebrows.

"A well, you see, this is for the Agaeti Blodhren." Eragon said flourishing the papers that held his cramped scrawl.

"Well then, you're a very good poet Eragon." Arya seemed to glide over to Eragon and cup his cheek in her hand. Eragon flinched but did not recoil. Arya then put her other hand on his chest. This time Eragon did recoil.

"A-a-arya," he gasped, "Wha- w what are y-y-you doing?" Now it was Arya's turn to draw back. In the pale light of the moon Eragon could see she looked surprised.

"I-I'm sorry. I should be going." With that Arya turned and left walking rather quickly. As Eragon watched her leave he consulted Saphira.

"_What just happened?"_

"_Oh little one . . . _Saphira crooned, _love is a dangerous thing at the best of times." "But . . . Saphira why did she do that? She's made it clear many a times that I do not appeal to her as she appeals to me!"_

"_Little one. . ."_

" _Saphira! I'm tired of being kept in the dark, you know why she did it. I know you know! Yet, you won't tell me, your partner for eternity!"_

"_Eragon," _Saphira growled, "_I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to so stop pestering me like a hungry chick does it's mother."_


	2. The Dream

The Dream

By: Arina11

Grumbling inaudibly Eragon strode to his room and threw himself onto the bed_._ Slowly after laying awake thinking about what had happened that day he unwillingly slipped into a restless sleep.

Groaning Eragon rolled over and raised his head off his pillow to glance around his room. Slowly swirling in and out of existence it disappeared all together. It was then replaced by a forest. A beautiful elvin maid was running past trees, closely followed by a man in a black cloak and a knife in his hands. Eragon watched in horror as the seen unfolded. The man caught up to the elf and grabbed her hair forcing her head back.

"Hello my sweet," the man crooned stroking her hair. He stood up holding her by her neck. She thrashed out and slammed her fist into his forehead.

"Now, now," the man scolded, "don't do that again or…Heh, heh, heh. Let's just say tha-" Just then the elf's foot found his crotch and the man dropped her wincing. He glared down at her, raised his hand and said,

"Thrysta vindr." The women was lifted and hurled away from the man to stop when her head slammed into a tree trunk. She slumped unconscious to the ground. Holding himself and cursing the man threw the knife and turned to flee. Eragon cried out for the woman to wake up but the forest was swirling and the last thing Eragon saw was the woman still slumped against the tree.


	3. Death

Death

By: Airina11

Eragon glanced around at all the activity that was happening. _All this for a simple celebration? _It hadn't been long since Eragon had decided that even if the elves were great company he was starting to miss human contact.

"Ahoy Shadeslayer!" Eragon turned to see an elf struggling under the weight of several baskets of fruit bread and wine, "give me a hand will you?" Rushing over Eragon took half of the baskets and staggered under the weight himself.

"Excuse me for being impatient, but wouldn't it be smarter to just use magic?" Questioned Eragon. The elf's kind smile vanished behind a mask of anger.

"It's always the same with you young and foolish humans. Once you know how to use it, it's all you ever use to get the job done." The elf then angrily snatched the baskets back and stalked off. _He's no longer staggering. _Eragon observed dryly.

Suddenly, a laughter, more pure than stream water, found its way to Eragon's earlobes. Twisting around to see what was making such a wonderful sound. Eragon's gaze was cast over many elvin maids before they came to rest an Arya who was laughing to her hearts content. Eragon's throat constricted and he found his breath breathe becoming laboured and wheezy. He found himself imagining her this morning after she was out of bed. Striding to the shower, then as she-

"_Enjoying ourselves, Are we?" _Saphira's drawled interrupting his daydream.

_"Until you barged in, yes."_

_"Hmmm. . .Yes. Well don't just stand there! She's noticed you staring at her." _Brought out of another equally pleasant daydream he noticed Arya was looking at him funny. Eragon's face and neck turned beet red. _I just can't waltz over there and tell her why I was staring! Then just go over and tell her a joke! Anything other than standing here looking more like a tomato with each second! _Eragon argued with himself for several more seconds before he walked over to her and told her that he was sorry for staring at her.

"Eragon," she started, "I'm not concerned with the fact that you were staring at me," relief seeped into Eragon's bones, "though I would like you to meet me in my extra tree house, you know," she said at his confused expression, "the one I have _outside_ of Tialdarί Hall." With a rush of understanding Eragon nodded. She wanted to come and get him from his tree house and take him to- well, somewhere. Eragon walked away from that confrontation with Arya with something to look forward to that evening.

_What are you so smug about? _Asked Saphira.

_If you don't know, I won't tell you. _Eragon replied.

_Come on. . ._ Saphira bristled, _tell me! You're still not angry about last night. Are you? _No matter how much Saphira pried at his mind, Eragon stayed resolute.

_Fine then, _Saphira groaned, _but we had better get to the Crags of Tel'naeίr for Ebrithils lessons. _Eragon nodded as Saphira landed with a loud THUMP! Once Eragon was seated on Saphira's back she took off and flew low and fast to Oromis's hut. When they arrived Eragon noticed that Oromis and Glaedr where sitting the mid morning light.

"Ah, Eragon. I see you've finally arrived." Puzzled Eragon replied,

"I did not know you were wishing me to show up early this morning, Master." Oromis glanced into the sky and said to Eragon,

"Look at the sky… tell me where the sun is."

Glancing up Eragon noticed that the sun had already, though he'd gotten up an hour ago, the sun was practically straight up from them.

"But, master . . . my timepiece woke me up only an hour ago." Puzzled Oromis looked into Eragon's eyes then sighed and agreed that it must have been so.

"Despite the now doubted mechanisms of the timepiece, we have much to cover today, Eragon. Today will be the turning point of your training. You will go from learning smaller things like the correct punctuation of gramarye, to learning how to write stories in the ancient language."

"It will be more brutal than anything that you were subjected to by Brom. I will teach you secrets of magic that have not been shared with any human riders since Vrael became leader."

"But master," Eragon thought that that would become his saying if he kept this up, "Why would you share them with me then?" Sighing Oromis gazed at Eragon and said,

"Your question holds virtue but is lacking in purpose. Look inside yourself, you should find the answer." Eragon stood stupidly grappling with his mind for something that it would not yield.

"I-I don't know master." Eragon finally said hanging his head. He felt like an insolent school boy who just broke the rules.

"Eragon," the voice was so kind and held so much passion that Eragon looked up, "the answer is because even with me teaching you these secrets there is still only about a 25% chance you'll beat Galbatorix. Now where was I? Ah yes, let us observe the praying mantis. . ." As Oromis went into detail asking Eragon to sketch the extremities of different bugs, Eragon found his mind could wander to what Arya might want to talk to him about. Maybe she wished to ask him for a night out together. Just them. Exploring the wonders of Ellesméra. Just them. Eragon repeated the two words over and over and over again in his head.

"Eragon Finarial!" Oromis shouted. "Stop day dreaming and close your mouth. You're taking in fli- aaarrrggghhh!" Torn out of his revere Eragon looked around to find that Oromis was gone. Eragon dashed to the hut and glanced around it. Everything lay in a mess. Oromis was so busy teaching he hadn't noticed that someone was coming onto him, until it was too late. _Saphira? _Eragon questioned with his mind. When he got no response he screamed with voice and mind _**SAPHIRA!**_ Eragon was now frantic and then one thought surfaced above everything else he had been thinking, _Arya's probably in danger to! _Eragon called upon the ancient language to help him reach Ellesméra.

"Caraner vak Ellesméra!" Several seconds later Eragon was rushing down the path that led to Tialdarί Hall. When he got there he saw the doors had been blown open by some unstoppable force. Eragon dashed down the hallways passing numerous elvin bodies along the way. As he skidded around a corner he tripped over a body that stirred.

"E-e-eragon. . ." the voice was hoarse but familiar, "please . . . help me. . ." Slowly filled with horror Eragon turned to see Queen Ilanzadί laying across the floor with her body practically rent in half.

"Your majesty, whom did this to you?" Eragon asked.

"We were fools . . . they came and. . . And . . . Overwhelmed us . . . we were defenseless. . . oh Eragon. . . Arya is s-s-s-saf-f-f-fe. Please, Eragon, help meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ." The Queen slumped down to move no more. Eragon stood up and with his eyes burning with hatred, anger, and tears he screamed.

"WHOEVER YOU SICK BASTARDS ARE, I WILL KILL YOU ALL!!!!"

**Did you like this chapter? Please review it!**

**Airina11**


	4. Hatred

Hatred

By: Airina11

Eragon lay slumped on the rock bleeding profusely from wounds on his shoulder, chest, and right leg. Though some how he still found strength to stand and lunge once more at the large turquoise beast before him. The whole time he all he thought was,

"_Saphira, Saphira, Saphira . . ._ _Saphira! I know that you're in there! Please! You're stronger than Galbatorix's magic!"_ Eragon forced that thought on the turquoise dragon over and over and over again.

_"Fool,"_ the dragon spat, _"Saphira is gone. My name is Aquantis! You cannot beat me!"_ Then the dragon roared and charged at Eragon breathing her scorching breath as far as she could.

3 Weeks Ago

Eragon lay in his bed in his torn and ruined tree house. Not knowing what else to do he had buried all the elves with magic and then searched the City for Arya. As he hadn't found her, he guessed that she must have fled to a neighbouring city or village in the forest.

Restless, he had wandered the city for hours, not knowing what to do. Without Saphira there beside him, he felt lost and lonely beyond belief. With a sigh he got up from his bed.

_Brooding will do no good_, he thought miserably. Spotting Zar'roc lying on his writing desk, half covered by papers he decided to go practice his sword fighting skills. As he reached out to brush away the papers off his sword, he noticed that, strangely, the writing on them wasn't his.

Furrowing his brow, Eragon bent over to read them. His eyes widened in shock as he realized that the papers belonged to Arya! It read,

_Eragon,_

_I know that this is risky leaving you this note. However it is vital to my, and your, survival. If you're reading this it must mean that my senses were right and our invaders did not wish to capture (or kill) you. Therefore no one should read this other than you._

_This is a message to tell you of my whereabouts. Only you and (if he's there) Oromis. I have run to the east, towards the Lake Röna. Whatever you do, DO NOT, go to the city of Nädinal, it only holds death and despair. All the elvin cities have been massacred as Ellesméra has. Once you have reached the Lake Röna, look for the rock that seems to says your deepest secret, throw it in the air and say, "Eka nerog vanta eom du welden freohr," which means, "I need passage to the Guarding Shadows". A portal should open. Then you should step through to find yourself in a dark realm. It is full of Letherblaka and Raz'zac. Whatever you DO NOT attack them or show them hostility of any kind. That realm is where they are condemned to stay after death for eternity. THEY ARE HARMLESS!!!! Please don't do anything stupid!!_

_I'm counting on the fact that you will not ruin this. It is our only chance of survival. You need to come as soon as possible. Eragon, I'm sorry for the fact that Saphira has been captured._

Yours in hea-danger,

Arya Drottingu

Eragon finished reading the papers and rocked back on his heals chewing the inside of his cheek. This was strange. Arya would never leave such a note, in plain sight none the less. _Well, she could have stayed here. That would have been even worse than this._ Standing up Eragon belted Zar'roc to his waist grabbed his pack and strode out of the tree house. He walked purposely by the cemetery of elves, stopping to pay his respects to the Queen and other nobles went he was hit with a revelation so horrifying he almost toppled over._ Arya new that Saphira was kidnapped!!!_ Eragon received several paper cuts as he struggled to remove Arya's letter from his pack. There it was, in Arya's handwriting, _I'm sorry for the fact that Saphira has been captured_, Eragon's hand began to shake. Then his eyes burned with tears. _No . . . Arya couldn't have done it! I won't believe it._

"_Ah but Eragon, how else could she have known?"_ Eragon was being tortured by his own mind. He stopped. He looked up to the heavens praying to all the gods he knew of. Then he opened his eyes to see that, though he'd woken up several minutes ago, the sun already sinking to the western horizon line. As he watched the sun slowly shrink as it went over, he realized that he'd just accepted it. Arya was his mortal enemy, until proven innocent. He clenched his fist and felt his fingernails bite into his palm. He then opened his hand and let the blood drip onto the ground. He felt something stir inside of him. It woke and attempted to seize control. Eragon realized it was his common sense. So he fought it he fought it and once he won, he embraced the new emotion winning had granted him. Hatred.

_"I will make you pay. For every moment you took from Saphira. I will destroy you, as you destroyed me."_ Eragon filled his pack with food and spices then set out to reach Welden Freohr. Except now, he was going to kill. Not to save.

Somewhere in Du Weldenvarden

Arya struggled to fit her slim body through the even slimmer crack in the cliff face. _If only Eragon was here. He'd help me. _Ever since escaping the city, Arya, had found that everything seemed pointless._ What's the point of running away? What's the point of leaving Eragon the note? What's the point of fighting anymore? What's the point to keep living? WHAT'S THE POINT?! _But she knew the point. _Eragon is the point. If he dies then things like this will happen all the time. Massacres, everywhere through Alagaësia. And, well, I love him. I would never admit it to him though. He's a 16 year old human, a dragon rider. While I'm a 100 year old elvin princess. It's so har-_

"Aaarrrggghhh!" Something had latched to her back. She lashed out and felt her hand connect to something. She felt cartilage giving away to struggling. And whatever it was dropped her. Twisting around she saw that it was a young man, about in his early twenties, holding his face and cursing.

"Damned Elf," he spat, "Gotta get that hit in there don't you? Bitch."

"To hell yourself!" Arya gasped. With that she stood up and sprinted away. She began weaving in and out of the trees. Just as she thought she was safe a firm grip grabbed her throat and squeezed.

"Hello my sweet," He crooned. Arya punched him in the forehead.

"Now, now, don't do that again or, heh heh, let's just say tha-" He stopped as Arya's foot found his crotch and he dropped her holding himself and streaming curses. Arya dropped like a rock and lay on the ground stunned. The man glared at her and hissed,

"Thrysta vindr." Arya was lifted into the air and tossed like a rag doll into a tree trunk and, with flickering sight watched as the man tossed a knife at her and turned to flee. Then as she lost consciousness she thought she heard Eragon screaming warnings to her.

"E-E-E-Eragon," barely more than a whisper, then she was gone like a wisp of smoke in the wind.

3 weeks later

Eragon launched himself to avoid Aquantis's oncoming talons. Then he stopped and, filled with the immense powers of rage, hate and sorrow he raised his hands and screamed,

"**Ethgrí Garjzla!**" The meadow was filled with an overwhelming light that made Eragon stagger and collapse. Aquantis roared and fell to the ground thrashing and growling. Eragon struggled upright and shouted,

"Slytha!" The dragon's roars immediately stopped Eragon fell to his knees crying and cursing Galbatorix with every sane particle in his body, that wasn't much to curse with. He finally stopped shouldered his pack raised his chin with obvious defiance. He stalked into the welcoming darkness without a look back at his ex-partner in soul. His Saphira. His Dragon.

East of Nädinal

Arya woke up to a throbbing in the back of her head. _Where am I?_ Then it all came flooding back to her. A knife, a black cloaked man, magic, Eragon's voice and-

"Shit!" Sitting bolt upright Arya paled. She had left Vrael's Eldunari in the forest!

"Wait," she muttered, "if I'm not in the forest, where am I?" She twisted her head left and right but couldn't make out any detail of her surroundings other than, the fact it was totally, and indiscriminatingly white. As far as Arya could tell a pale white canvas had been draped over the world. Then, a shade materialized right in front of her.

"Well, how do you like our torture chamber, hmmm? Nice, hmmm? Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" The shade's face was covered by a black veil. The rest of his outfit was black as well. He wore a black tunic over a black button up with black denim. If Arya had to guess, she'd say he was wearing black under garments.

"What do you want with me?" She asked.

"Do not worry. You are only in here because my other cells are full, hmmm? We will not torture you. That is okay, hmmm? You do not wish to be tortured, hmmm?" He inquired.

"Please, what do you want?"

"Something you have, hmmm?" With growing anxiety Arya answered,

"What do I have?"

"Something that was Vrael's, hmmm?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Said Arya a little too quickly.

"So we do know, hmmm?" The Shade grinned.

"Who do you work for?" Arya changed the subject, "Galbatorix?"

"We work for ourselves. We would never work for drajl scum like that."

"Who are we?" The shade looked at her incredulously.

"Well, ourselves naturally. Hmmm? Tell us where it is!"

"Never," spat Arya. Grinning wickedly the shade said,

"But sooner or later you will tell. We'll make sure. Hmmm?" He pulled out a nasty _rusted _knife, pressed it against Arya's sternum and pulled. The room echoed with the tortured elf's screams.

Somewhere in Du Weldenvarden.

Eragon trudged slowly up the forest road. He hadn't bothered to avoid them because he figured that Galbatorix would overestimate an insane rider. Every couple of feet he would stop and dodge behind a tree, hearing an invisible foe ahead of him. He glanced at the sky and sighed. The days seemed to be getting smaller and smaller. Yesterday had only been three and a half hours long. Eragon abruptly stopped and nimbly sidestepped of the path as a metallic green dragon flew by overhead. Once it was gone Eragon plopped down and pulled out a bright yellow pointy and sharp fruit from his pack. With several mumbles in the ancient language he skinned and juiced most of it into his canteen. After that he devoured it in less than thirty seconds. He stood up and as he trudged on, he attempted to teach himself from the lessons that Oromis had said they'd be doing in the future.

"Now, let us consider the Aardvark, why the two A's?" He stopped and shook his head grimacing, he was going crazy. He knew it now.

"Ugh, I need to get another foothold on sanity. Maybe, grief? No, grief wouldn't work. As he had said, no good brooding. Maybe, sorrow? No, that was the same as grief. How about, hate. Yes, hate could work." Eragon had begun denying hate. He had started not saying he hated things. It was too painful to think about hate. But now, he embraced it as he had done before. Now it was no longer his biggest fear. It was his greatest ally. And he could live with that. Yes he could. In the steady silent of the night, one thing was heard.

"I'm coming Saphira."

**How'd you like it? All my magic is real ancient language, it took **_**sooooo**_** much research. Please review!!!!!**

**Airina11**


	5. Insanity

Insanity

By: Airina11

Arya lay shivering on the table in Greelsh's torture chamber. Since Arya had moved into had gone from perfectly white to covered with splotches of blood and the floor was littered with pieces of her skin. As well as her clothing. No, she hadn't deserved the gift of cloths. That's what Greelsh said, anyways.

"Hello my precious," Greelsh entered and ran his hand over Arya's flawless skin, "How is you today? Good hmmm? Yes, that is how we need you. For today we shall try our worst method, hmmm?" Greelsh produced the rusted knife that knew the taste of Arya's flesh all to well.

"W-what could be worse than what you've already subjected me to?!" Arya asked afraid of the answer.

"Well. . , this should be fun, hmmm? Yes." Greelsh strode around her until he was standing by what was left of Arya's feet. He separated her legs and Arya, realizing what he planned to do, closed her eyes and braced herself. No matter how prepared she was, she screamed until she couldn't scream anymore as the knife forced it's way inside of her.

Somewhere by Nädinal

Eragon stood on the cliff over looking the elvin city of Nädinal. _Arya said to not go there, but I'm quickly running out of food and water. I'll have to chance it. _He sighed and jumped off the edge of the cliff to stop and hover in the air before dropping several more inches to the ground. He strode along at a snails pace going over all of the possible attacks that he could use as an offense against whatever it is that is inside Nädinal.

"Where are you Saphira? Where are you when I need you?! Because I need you right now! You should be here! Knowing what I'm feeling! INSANITY!!!! It's your entire fault, Arya! All. Your. Fault!" Eragon continued ranting for several minutes before he stopped and listened to the silence of the forest. "AAGGHH!!" Immediately turning to a fit of anger he ripped Zar'roc out of it's sheath and threw it as hard and far as he could. It whistled through the air for several seconds passing through some trees before it embedded itself in a rock. "I WILL TO KILL YOU!" He grabbed the hilt of his sword and returned it to it's sheath. Then he sprinted down the pathway to Nädinal.

As Eragon saw that the trees were thinning he slowed down and continued cautiously. He suddenly halted because of a noise he heard to his right in the trees. He halted and muttered under his breath a spell, rendering himself invisible. He glanced onto the path to see a humanoid figure step onto the path and twist its head left and right.

"_Raz'zac,"_ His breathing quickened until it become a panting. In his current state of mind Eragon didn't care if the beast heard him or not. Unfortunately for him, it did. With it's inhuman speed it lunged of the pathway and struck Eragon's midsection causing him to land heavily on his back. Eragon rolled over and stood up, he sidestepped out of the way of an incoming arrow loosed from the Raz'zac's bow. Upon seeing that it's projectile did nothing to hinder its target, the Raz'zac twisted its neck and let out a strangled chirping noise.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!!" Eragon roared. He lurched out of his position in the general direction of the Raz'zac. The Raz'zac cocked its head at him as if amused at his state of mind. Eragon slammed into it going about 5 miles per hour and was thrown aside with a sweep of the Raz'zac's arm. It chuckled quietly.

"_Fool. I'm not to be ssso easssily defeated. I __sssee__ what being torn away from your dragon hasss done to you. I like it. You are much easier to defeat than before. Die." _With that the Raz'zac tackled Eragon much harder than Eragon had tackled it. They landed on the ground in a heap of limbs. Eragon attempted to get some leverage and slid his legs between his and the Raz'zac's chest's and pushed up with the force of pure hatred. The creature went flying through the air to land on its back several feet away and Eragon listened to it's breathe whoosh out. Eragon rolled over stood up and unsheathed Zar'roc and took a stance.

"_Thisss isss pathetic."_ The Raz'zac spat. But he drew his own thin sword and charged. They battled for practically an hour each driven by a separate force. The Raz'zac was driven by fear of what Galbatorix would do to his failure. Eragon was driven by the need for revenge and hate. In the end no matter how much fear of the tyrant that the Raz'zac had it could not overcome the power of insanity and overpowering hatred. As Eragon twisted the sword in a loop having it come up and pierce the Raz'zac's glove drawing blood. The Raz'zac lost his grip on the sword so Eragon slide his blade along it so perfectly that it seemed rehearsed. The sword came free from the Raz'zac's hand and was suddenly in the hand of Eragon who strode over to the Raz'zac and shoved Zar'roc through its leg. The Raz'zac dropped to one knee as the sword was ripped free. Eragon then stuck the creature's own sword right against it's collarbone and hissed, spittle flying from his lips,

"What did you do to Saphira?"

_"We did nothing. Galbatorix did it all."_

"Can it be fixed?"

"_How should I know?"_

"Because you're the one who was here when Saphira was kidnapped."

_"I know not of that which you talk about."_ Eragon shook the Raz'zac vigorously.

"Don't you give me that Urgal shit. I'm tired of talking to you right now. You wanna know what happens when I get to tired?" He lifted the blade threateningly, "No, didn't think so."

_"He didn't tell usss. He just told us the words to sssay! SSSomething about connecting our sssoulsss so he could use the magic through us!" _Eragon eyed him suspiciously.

"I'm supposed to believe this?"

_"Yesss! I swear1 That iss all he sssaid!" _ The Raz'zac slumped down as if defeated. The fight having left him. Eragon stood up and howled in rage at the fact that he didn't know more. He grabbed the Raz'zac's blade and turned to him his face a mask in insanity. He held the hilt in both hands and brought it above his head.

"DIE YOU DRAJL!!" With that the Raz'zac halfheartedly razed his arms against the inevitable onslaught. Eragon slammed the sword right into the Raz'zac's groin area and laughed a bone chilling laugh as he heard his prey scream and thrash around as the pain ripped his own sane mind apart. Eragon leaned down to it's ear and whispered,

"You're going to wish I was sane enough to let you go. You're going to wish you're sane enough to stand up and walk. You're going to wish you're sane enough to end the pain. You like me being insane? Let's see how I like you being insane!" With that Eragon went into a frenzy of chopping limbs and screaming insults and swearing oaths. Once he was done he stepped back to examine his victim. The Raz'zac was lying on the ground, arms, ears, eyes, toes and beak all gone. The creature was breathing in ragged and slow breathes as if it hurt to much to live. Eragon knelt down and stopped the bleeding with magic so the Raz'zac wouldn't die from loss of blood.

"If you think what I just was cruel, let's see what your master has to say when he finds you at the foot of his castle."

_"Y-y-y. . . ."_ the Raz'zac stopped to catch its breath, _"You wouldn't."_ It was so simple. Eragon looked at him and the Raz'zac groaned in agony and fear. Eragon reached out his hand towards the creature and said the incantation straight through without stumbling over the gramarye once. The Raz'zac gave him one last look then with a crack like a gunshot disappeared from the ground.

"Now, on to Nädinal."

Uru'baen

The very shaken sentry quietly knocked on the door to the HIS throne room.

"Enter!" The command filled the hallway with a sign that the scrawny foot soldier who dared knock on HIS door was about to go in and not come out . all the heads turned him and he paled. The door creaked opened about an inch or so, so that the sentry wouldn't exactly be _in_ the room.

"Come in boy. I don't bite. But if you annoy me to much then _he_ will." As the king said _he_, he motioned with his head towards the curtain that the poor soldier knew the black dragon was under.

"Um. . .well. . .you see sir , um, t-t-there w-w-was an, um, a-a creature that the captain, uh, well, uh, that the captain found on the, um, uh, well. . ."

"Hurry up boy." The king growled losing his patience.

"O.K., um you see the captain he found a creature sitting in the steps of the fortress and well, you see he kinda sent me to ask you what we should do with it. I t kept mumbling, _pleassse no. . . not the king. What he would to my failure. Oh I dare not think of it. Already ssso weak. PLeasse no. . ._" The king's face slowly contorted into rage as the sentry carried on and then died out as he saw the king's face.

"Bring it to me." The king hissed so softly the soldier missed it.

"P-p-pardon me si-"

"BRING IT TO ME NOW!! YOU FOOLISH GUARD!! BRING IT TO ME!!!" The king was still screaming when the sentry returned with a creature, barely walking, in tow.

"H-h-here he is sire." The sentry prayed silently.

"You. . . you . . . you . . ." the king stared at his once strong and ultimately feared servant, "W-w-what happened to you?!" The king asked, his blood pressure rising to boiling point, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU! YOU DRAJL!!" The creature flinched on that last insult.

_"T-t-the b-b-b-boy. He's. . . insane!" _The creature collapsed in a bout of hysterical laughter, _"he wants his dragon. He needs it to help him win! AHA-HA-HA-HA! FOOL! I TOLD YOU ALL LIES! YOU ARE THE DRAJL!! NOT ME!! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!! I'LL NEVER TELL YOU ANYTHING!! DDDRRRAAAJJJLLL!!!!!"_ The creature swiveled upon hearing the accelerated breathing of the sentry.

_"You look just like him. Yes you do. I'LL KILL YOU!!"_ The sentry stood there a smile ghosting on his face.

"STOP RAZ'ZAC!" The creature halted and twisted to see the king muttering.

_"No. . . you're not removing those safety charms1 YOU WILL NEVER KILL ME!!"_ The king stood up and hollered it for the world to hear,

"THRYSTA DU RAZ'ZAC!" The creature screamed as his body was compressed until it couldn't take the force at which point it blew apart throwing blood, tissue, innards, everything, around the room. Unfortunately for him, the sentry caught most of it. He jerked backwards eyes rolling back into his head and began foaming at the mouth (Raz'zac blood is toxic to humans)revolted and slipped in some blood which sent him flying into the curtain. His eyes snapped back to the front and widened in horror as he slipped through it, screaming.

"HELP!! HELP!! SOMEONE!! SIIIRRRE!!"

Nädinal

Eragon moved confidently through the elvin city. He knew that if Arya was lying in wait to ambush him he would defeat her, wring the counter spell to save Saphira out of her then, well, he'd get to that part later. He stomped into a tree house and searched for some food then, upon finding none, trashed the house, hauled the bodies of long dead elves out, and piled them in the center of the road. He sat down several blocks later and thought, _a year ago, I would never be found hauling bodies to a road center. Heck, I wouldn't be caught _dead _in an elvin city that's just been massacred looking for _my princess_ to _kill_ her and _torture_ her to save my pet _dragon_!_ Shaking his head he stood up and laughed. Not a maniacal tortured hysterical laugh, a _sane_ laugh. With that one laugh he realized that no matter what the facts say any more he will always follow his heart. And right now his heart was telling him to love Arya and that she didn't do any thing to hurt him, intentionally and without reason. _Never has, and never will._ He thought. And sitting there on that charred stump beside a mound of elvin bodies, he realized that after two weeks of hatred, insanity, anger, sorrow and any other emotion he had been feeling, he loved Arya, he loved her more than a mother does it's child, he loved her more than he loved the stars in the sky, more than the sun that gives warmth, more than anything else, with the exception of Saphira and that she completed him. He could never survive without her, and he barely had. Any insanity that he'd had over the past two weeks was swept aside to make room for the new emotion of love that overpowered his senses and made him realize that the whole time he had been fighting the Raz'zac, the shade Durza, and any other foes, had been to keep one of two people safe. Saphira or Arya. The whole time he was lost in hatred and now he found the point in life. To meet and be with those that you love , those that you know that you love, and those that you will love.


	6. Renewal

**Well, here it is guys, 3 365 words and I'm trying to figure out how to wrap this up… I'm getting tired of the stupid and thin plotline. It's been fun, since it took so long to write this, I got to read my old chapters, the proof read this one, and man, my writing has gotten sooo much better! **

**If you want you can be a flamer, but it isn't appreciated… thx guys! Sorry it took so long!**

Renewal

By: Airina11

Arya lay on the table and stared at the ceiling. She shivered; once, twice, three times; then she closed her eyes and prayed. This was unusual behaviour for an elf, because they didn't believe in gods.

"You have been very uncooperative. Hmmm? Yes, well, we are letting you go." Greelsh strode around the room and stopped in front of a far wall. He raised his hand, muttered a few words and it melted away to reveal a hallway.

"W-w-what!" Arya gasped not believing his words.

"We said _go_. Deaf elf," he muttered.

"I don't believe you. There's got to be a catch. Are you going to watch me? Have me lead you to Vrael's Eldunari?"

"No," He said getting annoyed, "to you want to be freed or do you want to stay in captivity?"

"I think I'd rather go." She stated the obvious.

"Then get out of our torture chamber!" Surprised at his vehemence and kindness at letting her go she tottered onto her feet like she was drunk. She steadied herself and casting a glance at Greelsh, who was examining his hand, then, grabbed her clothes, put them on and stood up looking at Greelsh.

"Ummm…" She said nervously.

"What is it?"

"I kind of need my weapons."

"Oh, yes… now where did I leave those pointy, shiny tools of death of yours?" He murmured glancing around. Once his back was turned, Arya invaded his mind to learn his real intentions.

"What the-" Arya spluttered.

"Yes!" Crowed Greelsh gleefully, "She fell for it hmmm? Now…" Greelsh forced Arya's mind aside and fought his way into her mind.

"Dirty, lying, scheming, little…" Arya paled as she battled Greelsh out of her mind.

"You can't really expect to defeat my superior consciousness… do yo- AAARRRGGGHHH!" Greelsh began to foam at the mouth, and then is eyes rolled back into his head and he fell to the ground twitching. Arya extracted herself from his head and straightened her garments before turning on her heel grabbing her weapons and strutting out of the room.

Somewhere North of Nädinal

Eragon struggled through the underbrush cursing under his breath. It had been several days since he had left the elvin city of Nädinal. "Raja-fraja-stupid bushes with thorns and lea-Waaahhh!" Not watching where he was going he fell into a pit. He stood up and brushed himself down looking for injuries. Only when he was done that did he realize that there was something else in the pit. He stared ahead into the darkness as whatever it was shifted again.

"Who are you?" He called into the shadows.

"His… master…yes… him! He did this to me! Kill him!" The thing lunged towards Eragon he stumbled with surprise. Whatever the thing was it was fairly small. Eragon shoved it off and drew Zar'roc across him like a shield.

"What do want?" Eragon again attempted to communicate with the diminutive creature.

"You know what me wants!" It hissed at him, "You takes me treasure and then leaves me for dead! You-you-you a piece of drajl dung! I hates you!" With that the creature lunged at Eragon and he glimpsed a flash of silver speeding hungrily towards his throat. Eragon twisted his arm so his sword came up to meet the dagger before it could feed on Eragon's life. Eragon took his blade and slashed towards the creature's head, but it never made it. Three feet away it was torn out of Eragon's grip and flew in the opposite direction. Eragon gazed helplessly as the creature advanced upon him.

"But, how?" Was all Eragon could manage. The creature grinned to reveal rows of blindingly white teeth.

"Magnetic repulsion. It's in the dagger me's made. Smart isn't I? Yes… that's what will kill you!" The creature charged and Eragon waited till he was five feet away, then- "Jierda (break)!" The ground between him and the creature broke apart to reveal a chasm that went down who knows how far. The creature stopped and glared across at Eragon. Seething the creature spat the word, "Magic." Suddenly the sun's rays pierced the trees over head fill the pit up with light. In the new light Eragon recognized the animal in front of him.

"Oromis!"

Uru'baen

Murtagh strode confidently through the halls of the castle. He didn't have any reason to be there except for malevolent and cruel reasons that not even the king would approve of.

"The king can go soak his head in Urgal piss for all I care." Glaring ahead he raised his hand and used magic to blow a pair doors over the floor and into the wall across the room. The girl in the room looked up suddenly.

"Y-yes, sir?" She quavered. Murtagh glanced toward her and immediately softened.

"Sorry Jasmine. I'm just in a rather foul mood at the moment."

"Yes sir. I'll just go then."

"Thank-you. Oh and Jasmine," She turned looking hopeful, "I really am sorry, why don't you join me for dinner?" Her whole face lit up as he asked.

"I would love to Murtagh!" She replied.

"That's great," Murtagh sounded relieved, "Jasmine? Just as friends. Okay?"

"Yes of course!"

"Good. We're just friends, for now," He added once she had left. Sighing he strode across the room to his desk where he sat down, pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. He paused, quill hovering over the parchment. He looked up, glanced briefly around the room then stopped his eyes hovering on one spot over the bed. He smiled, and then muttered something under his breath.

Throne Room, Galbatorix's Castle, Uru'baen

Galbatorix watched Murtagh flirt with the maid in his room with undisguised distaste. "What a fool. He's flirting with a maid. _His_ maid! How pathetic." Galbatorix watched her leave then concentrated as Murtagh strutted over to his desk being a pompous fool, _as usual,_ the king added grimly. He would have to shape up to defeat the other dragon rider. But what ever he was thinking could not have prepared him for what the boy did next. He surveyed the room. Then his eyes came to rest right in the place Galbatorix using to spy on him. He paled as Murtagh smiled. If the smile had frightened him then what the boy did next terrified him. He began to use magic.

"SHIT!" Galbatorix scrambled back and hollered for his soldiers. The boy stood up and raised his arms. He began to lift of the ground with his eyes closed. They flew open and he howled in triumph- then the whole world exploded. Galbatorix was lifted of his feet and thrown across the chamber to slam into the wall and groan. All over the castle he could hear the screams of people who not as lucky as him to only receive a minor injury.

Galbatorix heard the clomp of leather boots before he saw them. Dreading what was going to happen next he looked up into the sneering face of the adolescent boy.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? The almighty king Galbatorix defeated by a _boy?_" He sneered at the king, "I knew it would be easy just not as easy as this is." Murtagh raised his hands and began chanting in the ancient language. He stopped and opened his eyes to peer down at the helpless king.

"Wait. If I kill you I will never get what I want."

"W-what do you want?"

"I want you to kill the elf, and, the dragon to I guess," He tacked on as an after thought.

Galbatorix smiled, "The dragon is of no use to him. In fact,"

"In fact what?"

"In fact, only several days ago it attempted to kill him."

Murtagh shrugged and began to leave, glancing at the king as he strolled out. "Oh yes, I would like to have a feast prepared as my dinner. Oh- and make enough for two."

North of Nädinal

"Oromis!" Eragon gasped in disbelief. The creature hissed in annoyance. Now that Eragon looked properly, he could tell that this creature _wasn't_ his mentor. Its complexion was slightly too pale and the ears were…brown. Eragon shook his head and looked again. Yes, they were brown. Tapered at the ends and a murky brown like swamp mud.

"No….me is not Oromis. Me hates Oromis." The creature spat the name as though it tasted bad.

"Then who-what are you?" Asked Eragon, still gawping.

"Me is…me is…." The creature shook his head, "me is….um…me is an elf." Eragon tittered.

"An elf?" He asked not believing it.

"Yes. Me is an elf. Me name is not said for long time, I forbidden, me name is Koromis." Eragon leaned back and took in the words.

"So you…you know Oromis?" He asked still a little sceptical.

"Oromis is my younger brother," grunted Koromis. Eragon shook his head. He opened his mouth to ask a question when Koromis began to talk.

"I was born first, in the centre of the Silverwood Forest just above where Surda is now," He said, "the dragon eggs were laid out on the altar and all the elves had lined up for the chance to touch them. Oromis and I slipped out of our tree house dashed towards the line. I got into the line first and rubbed my hands together in excitement. Oromis turned to me and asked if he could stand in front of me. I glanced at him and, unwillingly, allowed him to take my spot."

"Soon we made it the front of the line. Along the table the eggs were arranged in the worth of there colours. A murky brown one stood at the end of the table and the colours went from that up to purple and gold. Oromis pointed immediately to the gold pone and said, 'I want that one.' I laughed. I mean, what was the chance of him getting it?"

"We walked up the table touching all of the eggs as we went. I was transfixed by an emerald green one and lingered by it longer than the others. We reached the end of the table and Oromis, instead of touching the golden egg; he picked it up and cradled it in his arms. An elf on the side cried out and soon there was a swarm of elves crowding around attempting to prise the egg from his hands. Being a resilient fool he held on to the egg no matter what. King Evander allowed him to take the egg home for one night."

"It was the middle of that one night when I woke up feeling famished. At first I thought that was why I had been woken up, but then I heard a cracking noise in Oromis's room. I tiptoed down the hallway and when I reached Oromis's room I peeked inside. There, sitting on the floor, was a tiny golden dragon. I felt many emotions in a little span of time. First was amazement at seeing the dragon, then it was confusion, what was this doing here? Then envy, at my brother for being so lucky as to have the golden dragon hatch for him. I snuck into his room and stole the dragon. I ran from the house and attempted to kill it. In the end nothing worked so I tied it up and dropped it into the Lake Tüdosten. Satisfied I went back home and slept peacefully until the morning."

"When I awoke I heard a laughing coming from Oromis's room. I dashed down the hallway to see what had happened. Sitting on his bed, Oromis was playing with a little golden dragon. I gasped and my brother looked up. His smile disappeared and he glowered at me. 'Glaedr says that you tried to kill him last night.' He said with venom. I glanced around his cramped room and then noticed he was advancing upon me.

"I immediately attempted to slay him using one the twelve words of death but he was more magically advanced than me. His wards blocked the magic from taking effect and he, outraged seized control of my mind. I tried to fight him of but he was to powerful. In the end of a fight he had me pinned to the floor and was glaring at me. I thought it was all lost until I remembered my knife. The smith had forged me a knife of brightsteel to make me stop pestering her. I reached into my pocket and flung it at Oromis's head. Glaedr seeing what was happening dove into the path of my dagger; it took his leg right off."

"Oromis screamed with pain and his dragon howled with it. I stood up astounded with what I had done. Oromis looked at me with bloodshot eyes and screamed at me. I turned and fled into the early morning. The next day I heard patrols of elves in the woods trying to find me. I ran farther back into the woods until I was well away from Silverwood Forest. I spent the next long time digging my self this hole to live in. I never found out what happened to my brother or his dragon." It took Eragon a little time to realize that Koromis was done talking.

Eragon stood up and said, "Your brother is missing, most likely dead. As is his dragon. My dragon is gone from me, my love is gone and all I have left is the clothes on my back. I lost everything, just like you. But the difference between me and you is that I'm doing something about it. You're sitting in here," Eragon gestured around vaguely, "on your ass waiting to die. Good bye Koromis. I'm leaving now." Eragon climbed the walls of the cavern and left.

Uru'baen

Murtagh sat on a chair at a small table for two. He checked the time for the twelfth time in three minutes. "Where is she?" He wondered aloud. As soon as the words were out of his mouth he heard hesitant footsteps behind him, he jumped up and twisted around. "Jasmine! He said in relief, "Here let me..." he rushed around the table and pulled out her chair for her.

"W-why thank you M-Murtagh." She stammered. Murtagh grinned.

"No problem," he looked up, snapped his fingers and motioned for someone in the shadows to step forward. A smartly dressed waiter came forwards. Murtagh turned back to Jasmine. "What would like to eat my sweet? You can have whatever you want." She blushed a pale pink. "Um…" she glanced at Murtagh "…I…I'll have a…" Her eyes glazed over and she seemed to be somewhere else entirely. Startled Murtagh shouted her name, "Jasmine!" She seemed to come back and shook her head.

"Um… I'll have the Crepes, with icing sugar and honey syrup, with some lemonade…please." The waiter nodded and turned to Murtagh.

"Make that two crepes…but I'll have a glass of wine." Turning curtly the waiter disappeared into the darkness. "So…Jasmine." Murtagh turned the name over in his mouth, tasting it before letting it roll off his tongue, "Where do you live?"

"I lived in the outskirts of Furnost, a small village beside the Ramr River, now I live here. What about you Murtagh, am I your first girlfriend?" Murtagh grinned.

"Why yes, yes you are. So forgive me, but you made me curious, am I your first boyfriend?"

"No," She sighed, "There was one other." Murtagh sensed a secret so he decided to dig deeper.

"Really? Tell me about this 'one other.'" She looked down as if embarrassed.

"He came to me one night, drunk. He lured me into a room with simple seduction. Once we were there, it was… wonderful. Then he got rougher, and rougher, until he had me barely conscious and in immense pain. He left town the next day and I never saw him again." Murtagh was lost in thought when she finished.

"And pray tell," He asked, "what was his name?"

"Umm…Jorenge. He's in Dras'leona now."

"Really? How interesting. Anyways…aahh, here it is." Five waiters appeared with their food and the rest of the night past in a blur.

After bidding Jasmine goodnight and leaving the cozy table behind, he stopped and turned to his personal guard, Fred.

"I want you to find out everything you know about a certain man." The soldier gave Murtagh a quizzical look.

"Lookin'out fer'yer lady sir?" Fred asked sincerely. Murtagh glanced at him and answered,

"Why yes, yes I am. His name is Jorenge he lives in Dras'leona. Could you drag him to my throne room?"

"Of course sir," Fred replied, then grinned and added on, "I would have done the same thing if I was in yer'shoes."

"Thanks, now, snap to it!"

Somewhere on the North western border of Alagaësia

Eragon stumped along the overgrown barely visible, path, pausing every couple of minutes to make sure the small pitter patter of Koromis' feet were still tailing him. Concentrating hard, he began to practice magic. It started off rather difficult because he had refrained from using ever since the Raz'zac attack.

"Brisingr!" A small fire appeared in his palm, grunting with effort, he kept it going for as long as possible. Once his energy was pretty well depleted and he became woozy, he launched it at a tree and severed the flow of energy. Watching it create a small hole in the tree, he had an idea. _What if I can create a ball of pure energy? Instead of fire, it would be the essence of life._ Removing his pack he quickly consumed a mouthful of food, and sat down to gather his energy.

"Ethgrí….. Mensuala…. Garjzla?" He said. A small ball of a glowing blue substance appeared in his hand. He was prepared to stop the energy flow right away, but all it did was use a tiny bit of his energy. Surprised by this, he thought that it wouldn't do much damage. Shrugging he lobbed his energy ball at a tree beside the fireball one. It flew with quick speed and upon impact it shattered like glass, blowing a fist sized hole through the five foot wide trunk.

"Whoa!" Immensely satisfied with this experiment, he listened again for Koromis' footsteps. He started when he heard nothing.

"Oye… I'm right here." Eragon glanced down and saw Koromis squatting beside him chewing on several pine needles.

"Freshens the breathe," he said under Eragon's questioning stare, "So, what was that magic you were doing there?" Eragon began to walk.

"I was creating my own spell."

"Interesting… may I make a suggestion?"

"Uhhh…" Koromis continued,

"If you manipulate the energy so that instead of only taking what you need right away, keep up a small flow that continues to strengthen it, even after launching it." Eragon thought for a moment, then shrugged.

"Sure," he said, "Why not?" Concentrating once again, he created a smaller ball of energy in his palm, and continued feeding it energy. Throwing it underhand at another tree, he still left the connection open, even after it hit the tree, he didn't stop. The result was amazing. Like last time, the ball shattered upon impact, but instead of simply disappearing, it created a blue light that engulfed the plant, with an almighty bang. The light grew until Eragon shielded his eyes as to not go blind. When the roaring noise, and painful light faded, he looked upon the havoc he had created. The had imploded, sending splinters flying in every direction, the larger ones had chopped down the surrounding brush, leaving a clearing, 200 feet in diameter.

"Wow," Eragon breathed. He felt rejuvenated, and he felt as though his hope for this endless mission had been renewed! He noticed movement and looked down at Koromis who was pulling splinters out of his hands. Eragon had remained safe due to his wards.

"Oh, sorry Koromis…" Eragon said empathetically.

"It's okay Halfling… I had expected this to happen," Koromis muttered, "But it seems that you were noticed…" With a sickening stomach, Eragon looked up to the sky where Koromis was pointing. There, flying in low circles over the clearing was a figure covered in a purple hood, riding - a green dragon.

**Did you guys like it? I don't really know where I'm going with those inserts about Murtagh… maybe a last chapter lemon? :] Anyways, the next chapter won't be so long in anticipation. Sry bout that there wait!**

**Special Thanks for Elvendiath cuz, I was looking at those messages we sent back and forth, and I realized that you probably wanted to see the rest of this fanfic.**

**Review please! Flamers, do what you do best, constructive criticism! ~Airina11**


	7. Breoal Shur'tugal

Breoal Shur'tugal

Eragon grabbed Koromis a sprinted for the shelter of the trees. Too late. A spurt of fie flew from the gaping maw of the dragon and smote the ground in front of Eragon. Eragon twisted and saw the purple clad figure raise its arm, and wave a white kerchief in the air. Suddenly curious, Eragon gave the rider a thumbs up. Cautiously he reached out his mind towards the new being. He met no defense, entering the mind of this entity, he rummaged through memories, and feelings, and everything he needed before he was satisfied. Suddenly he realized who this was, and gasped.

"You!"

Uru'baen

Murtagh grinned as he strode down the dungeon hallway. His personal guard stopped in front of the last door on the left.

"Thank you gentlemen," Murtagh said, "I can handle myself from here." With simultaneous nods, they turned and marched off. Still grinning, Murtagh unlocked the door and opened it slowly with his foot. The loud creak was immensely satisfying.

"So," he said walking into the disgusting cell, "You are Jorenge right?"

The man looked up, "Yea, what of it?" He spat at Murtagh's feet. Grinning even wider, Murtagh replied.

"I wouldn't do that again if I were you."

"Yea, right. An' you skinny _kid _is gonna do somthin bout it?" Jorenge stood up to his full 6 feet 5" and glared down his nose at Murtagh. Murtagh just continued grinning.

"Wha the hell are you doin?" Jorenge slurred. _This man's drunk, _thought Murtagh.

"Mr. Jorenge, I recommend you stand down and stop breathing your foul peasant breath all over me."

"Why you little," Jorenge raised his fist and smashed it against Murtagh's forehead. Next thing he knew, he was on the ground holding his throbbing hand. Murtagh crouched down.

"Now, Jorenge," he said sweetly, "I would like you to tell me everything you can remember about your sex life."

"What the fu-" Murtagh placed his hand on Jorenge's chest and threw him through the back wall into another room. The room was filled with all kinds of horrible devices; there was a stretcher, an electric chair, and a strange looking device that looked as though it was to be painfully drilled through various body parts.

"Now, which instrument shall we play first?" Murtagh shoved Jorenge over to the electric chair. After subduing him with magic, Murtagh strapped him into the chair. He slowly turned the dial on the wall increasing the volts of electricity flowing through the chair. Jorenge cried in pain and screamed in agony. As his hair burned, and his flesh smoldered, the room filled with the aroma of something on fire. Murtagh turned down the device.

"Jorenge, are ready to tell me about your intimacy with several females?"

"I'll tell you a-a-anything-g-g y-y-you w-want to kn-know." Jorenge panted and sobbed.

"Good to know that we are finally getting somewhere, Jorenge my little friend. Do remember a girl named Jasmine?"

"The scrawny bitch? I was her first." Murtagh gave the dial a jerk. Jorenge shook as he was shocked.

"Yes her."

"What about her?"

"Do you feel regret for raping her?"

"She came willingly."

"Until she said stop."

"Like hell I was gonna stop," Jorenge spat again. Murtagh, now infuriated, strode over to Jorenge and slashed open his stomach. The man's intestines and other organs spilled into his lap. Jorenge screamed.

"Waise Heill," Murtagh healed over the cut, but left the innards out, "if want to be able to eat again, I suggest you repent."

"W-what the fu-fu-fuck do you think y-y-you're d-doing!" Jorenge was crying in pain. Murtagh snapped his fingers and a guard came over.

"Put those organs into a jar or something, and get somebody to record everything this man says," Murtagh ordered.

"Yes sir," The soldier saluted. Murtagh wiped the blood off his dagger and strode away grinning, the screams of the tortured man fresh in his ears.

North Eastern Du Weldenvarden

Eragon dashed towards the newcomer with amazement. How could they be here? Nobody even knew where he was! Eragon hugged the rider so tightly they cried out.

"I'm sorry I left, I had to! After the Raz'zac killed Garrow I had to leave or the entire village would have been in danger!"

"Eragon! I'm just happy to see you again! We're all pretty disappointed about the farm, but the village has been attacked!" Eragon stopped talking and listened.

"Those Raz'zac came back. They demanded that we turn over ourselves to them. We all refused and they attempted to seize the town. We drove them off, but as they left, they forgot some things. The green dragon egg was one of them. A week and a half after you left, Satlan (SAY-tlen) hatched for me. I used Brom's old books that he left to teach myself magic."

"But how did you find me?"

"I flew to the Varden, and they told me that you had gone to the forest. So I flew here and have been searching for you for the past week. I only found you now because of the huge explosion you just caused."

"Well, all the elvin cities have been completely massacred and looted. I was told by Arya, my elf friend, to head towards Lake Röna. My dragon, Saphira, has been changed by Galbatorix and is now trying to kill me." Eragon stopped talking. He had forgotten about Saphira.

"Was there anything in Brom's books about exorcism?" Eragon inquired.

"Ummm… actually, there was… it was something about, getting close enough to touch the persons cheekbones, then inciting the words, 'Atra ono stais konoma.' And then Cast a ward around the subject and yourself… but to do it you need two people otherwise the spell won't work." Eragon smiled for the first time in weeks. His face muscles felt stiff and awkward.

"Finally," he said, "Something to hope for. Thank you… with out you I would never be able to truly live again, breoal Shur'tugal (Dragon Rider of my House/family), thank-you, Katrina."

**Bet you guys thought it was Roran didn't you? I fooled y'all! But even better, two chapters in one day! I'm also getting more original with these titles! 1 000 words guys. **

**Flame on! ~Airina11 **

**P.S. Review!**


	8. Blackout

Eragon dashed forward and tried to grab his dragon's snout. With superb speed he lunged at her face, and swung with an open hand. Feeling his hand connect with the smooth and soft scales of her cheeks, he cried out, "Now Katrina!" Then both he and Katrina yelled the incantation to bring his dragon back to him.

"Atra ono stais konoma!"

Uru'baen

Murtagh opened the door to Jasmine's newer, bigger room. By holding out his arm, she realized that she was to follow him.

"So Murtagh, where are we going?" She asked bemused by his silence.

"Jasmine… I'm going to show you something that may frighten you…" He replied gravely.

"What? What is it?"

"Do you remember the first time we had dinner?"

"Hmmm… wasn't that the time that we both ordered the crepes?"

"Yes, do remember what you told me about your previous love affairs?" Murtagh asked still grave.

"Oh-no… are you telling me that you're jealous?" Jasmine had tears in her eyes.

Cracking a smile Murtagh chuckled, "No jasmine, I'm not that shallow. Do you remember telling me about how you were raped by a man named Jorenge?" Jasmine's face grew somber.

"Yes," she said quietly.

"He's here." Jasmine's head snapped up and she stared at Murtagh.

"What! Why did you bring him here! I thought you loved me! I don't want to relive this part of my life! It's over! I don't want to see him! You can't make me!" Murtagh held up his hand, silencing her.

"I'm not going to force you to do anything, okay?"Giving him a shrewd look, she nodded.

"What _is_ this then?" Murtagh swallowed then spoke,

"He has something to say to you," Jasmine attempted to speak but Murtagh cut her off, "If you feel at any moment that you are uncomfortable and you want to leave, just say so. You will be given anything you wish." Still suspicious Jasmine said nothing. Murtagh led her down several flights of stairs in silence, to a long hallway with twelve heavy lead doors on either side. Murtagh guided Jasmine over the last one on the left, and knocked three times.

"Open up!" He called. An armor clad soldier clambered up from his seat just inside the door, and unbolted it for the two people outside. After Murtagh motioned for her to go first, Jasmine slowly stepped into the room. She stopped just through the doorway and gasped, "Oh my god!" Shackled to the wall on the other side of the chamber was the man she'd feared for the past five years of her life. Here he was, brought down to a pitiful state, and all she felt was contempt.

Jorenge was wearing nothing but a small loincloth, he was cut and bruised and was only being supported because his arms were shackled above his head. Upon hearing Jasmines voice, he blinked and looked over towards her.

"J-J-Jasm-m-mine? I-i-is t-t-that you?" Jasmine slowly walked over to him without saying a word and when she was barely a foot away, she whispered something to him. He grimaced and replied under his breath. Jasmine screamed and began to beat him. He cried out in pain as she hit him repeatedly. She hit, she kicked and clawed, trying to force him to endure as much as possible.

Murtagh shouted something to the guard, as he lunged for Jasmine. Jorenge snarled and used his remaining strength to lift his leg in an attempt to kick her. Murtagh crashed into her knocking her aside and took the brunt of Jorenge's kick. He cried out as Jorenge was a strong man. He landed heavily upon his side and coughed up blood. The guard rushed forwards and knocked Jorenge upon the head with a metal pipe, sending him into unconsciousness. Jasmine looked horrified as Murtagh shoved himself to a crawling position and hacked up more blood.

Holding a hand to his chest, Murtagh grunted the magic words of healing then flopped back down exhausted. Jasmine began to sob as she dashed towards Murtagh, but a burly guard grabbed her wrists and held her back as another raced forwards and began to drag Murtagh form the room. Jasmine lashed about trying to break the mans iron grip, but it was to no avail, in the end, she just began to scream Murtagh's name, over and over.

Du Weldenvarden

Eragon looked up from the ground at Saphira, as she glared down at him. Her cod stare remained unchanged, even after the incantation.

"S-Saphira?" Eragon practically begged.

"Fool! Saphira is not coming back to you! Her mind has forever left! She is no longer your dragon…I am!" With that, the non-Saphira swung her giant head around, unleashing a powerful stream of flame and fire from her open maw. Katrina shrieked and dropped off her dragon, who propelled himself backwards overtop of her, making her shrieks of terror turn to cries of pain. Her green dragon, also felt the pain through their internal link, and began to cry out as well. Groaning, Eragon turned to Saphira and cried out the word, "Slytha," effectively ending this battle. _Great, just what I need. A new dragon and rider to have to train, a rogue dragon- _my _rogue dragon, and Arya to find. This day is turning out to be _splendid_!_

!Author's Note!

I will be leaving all internet and computer access for the entire summer… a.k.a. now to September. So it is going to be a very long time before I post the part of my story.

Airina11

P.S. Sorry it's short, but don't forget to write reviews! **:**]


	9. Author's Note

**Hey guys, I just want to say that my story is going to be really delayed cuz I spent the last three months writing, but then I stopped to read it all and realized, I had been writing it on a chapter that was already published. You see, I had started writing a chapter on one computer, then restarted on another, but didn't delete it from the other, so when I published the chapter, and I went to write the next one, I started writing it on the first computer on the other chapter that was already published from the other computer. :$ my bad... so sorry guys, but the next chapter is gonna be a while.**


End file.
